Smother
by br0flove
Summary: She's twisting her fingers; she's alone and frightened. Stefan's been today, but where is he? Where is he? Why isn't he coming? Caroline is full of panic, until she hears the deep scratch of his voice. "Caroline." Klaroline. Not-so-fluffy. AU/AH


_I do not own The Vampire Diaries._

'In the darkness I will meet my creators, and they will all agree that I'm a suffocator.'  
-

'Smother' by Daughter

* * *

She's staring at the wall, she's counting the cracks and she's wondering how they got there. She's waiting, she realises. She's waiting to hear the footsteps, the creak of the door and the brush of the floor as he comes closer.

But he isn't. He's not coming today, is he?

Her body shifts on the bed, her white gown brushing against her thighs. She sits, cross legged on crisp, cotton sheets, and she stares at the door. Waiting. Why isn't he coming today? He always comes.

She has had three visitors today, one being her best friend, Stefan, the other two she can't re-call. She thinks they drugged her again. She thinks they stuck those dirty needles in her side to send her off to sleep again, but she remembers, tired and weak, the two figures in the shadows, their voices.

Or was it in her dreams again? Was it him? No. No, he would've waited for her to wake up.

Caroline blinks her eyes at the door, she holds her fingers nervously and twists them, her nails grating against her skin, digging in. She's panicking now. _Where is he_?

A sob escapes her, fragile and broken.

"_Stefan_," she cries, because she knows he will hear her, and he does. He comes through the door almost instantly, his hands rush to hers, pulling them apart, and he holds them to his chest. "Where is he?" She whispers, her eyes finding the truth in his.

Stefan shifts, his knees coming onto the bed and suddenly he's embracing her, kissing her forehead and brushing his lips over the bruise on her temple. "He hasn't come yet," he answers against her skin. The sweat begins to mingle in her hair from her nerves.

"_Where is he_?" She asks again, a little louder, more forced. Desperate.

Stefan pulls himself away from her, releasing her hands. "He'll be here, Caroline. He's always here." Caroline is nodding to his words, her eyes staring straight through him. She holds her elbows. "He'll be here," Stefan promises.

Stefan leaves after his promises. When the door clicks behind him, Caroline falls back on her bed, and runs her fingers against the fabric of her gown. She feels dirty, she feels helpless. She feels alone, but most of all she is exhausted.

When she buries her face in her pillow, her dreams consume her. Dreams of him, his fingers in her hair, his lips on her skin. He's biting her, kissing her, he's sucking on her neck and he's leaving bruises and she has no shame in them.

She's sighing against him, holding his back and bringing him closer. "_Klaus_," she whispers into the air and he hums against her, nibbling up to her jaw.

"Caroline," his voice is deep, scratched with worry.

Her eyes shoot open, she sits to attention and she stares directly at him. Her lips, dry and chapped, curl into a smile and she swears she feels them split, but she doesn't care. He's here. He came.

She reaches for him and he comes to her side instantly. He's quick to get to her and he captures her as she stands up, knees weak. Her arms fold around his neck, she squeezes tightly, fingers gripping onto his shirt and she breathes in the smell of his neck. Niklaus. He's here.

He circles his arms around her waist, and kisses the top of her hair, matted, but he couldn't care. She's beautiful. She's always been beautiful, even at her worst. Her smile is still there, he can feel it, against his neck.

"You came," she whispers into him.

Klaus pulls her closer to his body, backing up against the wall, he turns her, pushing her into it and she hits it with a soft thud. "I always come, sweetheart," he promises, ducking his head to meet hers. His lips brush against hers, and Caroline almost cries out.

"You came," she repeats, tears falling from her eyes. She unfolds her arms from his neck and finds his face, her fingers brushing against his cheeks, in his hair. Every part of his skin is her palace and she explores it all. "I thought you'd never come."

Klaus closes his eyes as her lips find his cheeks, she kisses his face, her hands falling down to his shoulders so she can prop herself up on her toes. He holds her waist, tighter, ensuring she doesn't fall forward. When her lips meet his, he sighs, content.

She pulls apart after a while and he opens his eyes and captures her staring. His wolfish grin brightens his face, dimples winking at her, and Caroline can't help it. She laughs. "I've missed you," he admits, losing his wolfish grin to a smaller, softer smile. "I've missed you and all I want to do is bring you home, love."

Caroline smiles and brings her lips to his again, once, twice, three times. "Take me home," she begs against his mouth. "Please."

"You know I can't do that, love," he sighs. "You know you have to stay here for a while, Caroline. Let Stefan take care of you. You're better here."

Caroline shakes her head, desperately. "I'm not going to be better without you," she's crying now. "I wait for you every day, it's all I look forward to."

Klaus kisses the tears on her cheeks. "You know I'll always come to you," he promises. "I'll never stop seeing you. Loving you. I'll always come back, Caroline."

"Say it again," she begs.

Klaus cocks an eyebrow up at her, confused.

"My name," she whispers. "Say my name, please."

Klaus smiles, his lips brush hers, and suddenly the kiss is desperate, rougher. He moves his hands up from her waist, into her hair, gripping and pulling her head back, exposing her skin. His tongue finds hers in a dance, and when he pulls away, his eyes are darker. "Caroline," he growls; attacking her neck.

Caroline tilts her head, offering herself to him. "Again," she begs, "Klaus, again."

"Caroline," he whispers into her skin. "Caroline, Caroline, Caroline."

When he bites down on her, she cries out, gripping at his shirt, tugging him closer. More, she needs more. When she opens her mouth to beg, Klaus' lips find hers, silencing her from whatever she's about to say, and for a moment, she forgets. She loses herself in his love, and he loses himself in hers.

Pulling away, Klaus turns his head to the door, footsteps coming nearer. "I need to go, sweetheart," he whispers, forehead touching hers. "I'll come back tomorrow," he promises. "I'll always come back."

Caroline holds his hands in hers, bringing them to her mouth, she kisses his knuckles and speaks with a cracking voice. "Don't forget," she begs, breathing him in. "Don't forget me."

"Never, Caroline."

When the door opens, Caroline watches Klaus smile and then turns to look at who's entering her room, when she sees Stefan she smiles, turning back to Klaus to say goodbye, but he's already gone. With a confused blink, she looks at Stefan, her smile dropping.

"Caroline?" Stefan comes closer to her, and Caroline's hands drop to her sides. "Caroline, what's wrong?"

Caroline looks down at the floor, she can see it all now, the cracks in her skin. The flaws. The bruises, the burns. She can see the destruction, she remembers. "He left," she tells Stefan, bowing her head, her chin touching her chest. She brings her arms up and see runs her eyes over the burns.

"Caroline," Stefan starts, he pulls her closer, cradling her against his chest. Caroline does not respond to her friend. She simply stands, limp in his hold and stares at the ground where Klaus was just standing.

"Why does he always go?"

Stefan shakes his head, chin scraping gently against her hair. He touches her shoulders where her gown has fallen, and brushes his fingers over the holes and the scars. "He has to," Stefan tells her. "He's not supposed to be here."

Caroline sighs and nods. "It's okay," she whispers, her eyes closing as she rests against Stefan. "He'll come back tomorrow."

* * *

**I decided this would be better as it's own drabble, so I removed it from 'Moments'.  
You can guess why Caroline is where she is, what's happened and where Klaus is, and let me know what you think.  
I'll let you know if you're right or wrong - and maybe I'll do a little prequel to this, to show you what really happened.**

I'd appreciate the reviews, so go ahead, and leave one! 


End file.
